


pleasure

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Lisa Cuddy, F/M, Masturbation, Season/Series 06, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrators, minor cuddy/lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Cuddy takes the edge off and fantasizes about House.





	pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'vibrators' prompt for day 5 of kinktober. again, i'm laaate.
> 
> enjoy!

Cuddy should not be getting off to House. 

But she seldom has any free time, and Lucas has a bad habit of coming and then forgetting the female orgasm exists. And so when the opportunity comes up, she’s not about to fight it, to stop herself from fantasizing and grabbing her battery-powered vibrator.

She groans as she presses it right against her clit, tilting her head back on the pillows before turning it on at a low hum of energy, working at her cunt. She lets out a soft moan and lets it take rein, thinking and thinking and thinking. As much as House is worse than Lucas in various aspects, she thinks that perhaps he would be a bit more… attentive. Or not; probably not. But hey, she didn’t have any plans of letting House sleep with her again for the first time in twenty years, so she wasn’t about to stick to what was true to House.

What matters right now is her orgasm, and what House would do for her in this fantasy world where he’s not terrible, unfixable, where she’s not his boss and he’s not an insubordinate employee.

Actually, she can make something out of the insubordinate employee. She lets out a loud moan when she makes the vibration louder, faster, working at her clit relentlessly as she takes it. She imagines it, spreading her legs on the table, telling him to come and get it. If that will shut him up for a while. And oh, it does. In her head. House has a talent with his mouth besides running it. She can see him sinking to his knees with ease, even as he grunts a little, crawling over to bury his face onto her warmth.

She cries out, orgasm building up inside her at the thought of House eating her out like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. Fuck, the idea makes her weak at the knees, as much as the vibrator is doing that right now. She puts a hand on top of the vibrator, rubbing at her clit intently, shuddering.

House digs his nails into her thighs as she comes, hips bucking up into his mouth. He licks into her, cleaning her up, before pulling off and looking at her with a smug smile, yet his eyes are brimming with submission. “Did I do good?” he asks.

Cuddy pants hard as she turns off her vibrator, twitching on the bed as she recovers. Afterward, she gets up and steps to clean it before hiding it somewhere. She doesn’t want Lucas to freak out over oh how he can’t satisfy her. 

Nothing much will satisfy her until she can have House underneath her.


End file.
